


Street Life pt2

by JadeKitsune



Series: Street Life Turtles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Now the real story begins Thank you everyone for holding out for so long and I will try to get better about updating this story. Also in between updates to keep interest as well as feed the fan love I'll be posting illustrated segments of ASK THE STREET LIFE TMNT. At the end of each chapter in the comments post your questions and you may be chosen by the boys for an answer!</p><p>Thanks again and can't wait to hear from you fans!</p><p>Next: <a href="http://fav.me/da3xqwz">fav.me/da3xqwz</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Now the real story begins Thank you everyone for holding out for so long and I will try to get better about updating this story. Also in between updates to keep interest as well as feed the fan love I'll be posting illustrated segments of ASK THE STREET LIFE TMNT. At the end of each chapter in the comments post your questions and you may be chosen by the boys for an answer!
> 
> Thanks again and can't wait to hear from you fans!
> 
> Next: [fav.me/da3xqwz](http://fav.me/da3xqwz)

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: The Streets hold twist and turns, ups and downs, one unlikely pair found one another through these same streets. 

 

"No no hell no! No way in actual hell!" 

"Rapheal, while I understand you're reservations for the situation, I fear it is either you willingly aide us or I will be forced to detain all of your members until the investigation is complete seeing as each of you could be considered suspects in these crimes." The old rat's gleaming eyes held wisdom and cunning as he sat next to the newly healed youth. 

"Ya gotta have warrents ta arrest people. Chief or not you ain't got nothin' on us." Leaning back against the pillows Raphael glared with all his might at his unwanted guest. "I've been in this damn hospital for two weeks already and I ain't about ta be put in prison just because you cops can't get you shit together." 

"You will find young man, that the department has quite the amount of 'affairs' in order." Laying three folders on the medical bed his smile only broadened as the golden eyes grew wider. 

"In that file are warrants for each member's arrest pertaining to the ownership of non-licensed arsenal, unpaid fines, as well as minor offenses." As the second folder was opened he continued calmly. "In this is the list of offenses of just yourself and a Mr. Casey Jones. I believe there's enough confirmed material there to place you both under arrest and detained for one year at the very least." The growling rage directed at his person did not phase the officer in the least as he explained the contents in the final folder that was thrown away without review. "The last, is documentation of every crime committed by both Purple Dragon Gang unit and the Foot Clan gang unit." Picking up the scattered papers he shuffled them back in order as he settled back into his seat. 

The last caught his undivided attention, this guy was dangerous, he collected enough evidence and petty records to put he and his team away for a long time. On top of that he had intel on the dragons and their foot flunkies. "So you make all that trash disappear and share your cookie jar with me and my gang if I help you?" The curt nod sent his temper into a renewed flare. "BULLSHIT! This is BLACKMAIL! Some good servant of the people you are! Pulling dirty tricks ta get what you want. Makes ya no different than those scum ba-" _WHACK!_ A fist send him flying from the bed and grasping at it's rails to keep upright off the floor. "What the hell-?" _WHAM!_ A swift blow to his side put the large emerald man on his knees. 

"Don't you ever disrespect my father, I don't care what we need from you. I won't allow it." Leonardo had come in at the raised voices to hear the insults. Loosing his own dormant temper he reacted as a child defending his precious belongings.

"Leonardo!  That is enough!" His father's voice was clear and powerful stopping the young officer in his tracks. "Return to your post outside and wait for me." With no arguement he left glaring those deep saphire eyes in the fallen thug's direction. "Raphael, I'm sure you've come to this conclusion previously but I will confirm your suspicions. I knew your father, not only was he one of the bravest men I've ever met, but he was my best friend. I ask you as Yoshi's son, please help us in this matter." 

The mention of his father and the sound of his name brought the red meter of Raph's temper back down to blue. He stood still glaring at the old rat but turned that irratance toward the closed door where the punk in question was still posted. "It ain't that simple old man. The guys know your punk son and every thug on the street knows the boy scout cop that put the Nightwatchers behind bars. I can't just take him into the gang and expect everythin' ta work out." 

"I'm sure Donatello will find something to change Leonardo's appearance and he will not be in uniform while on this assignment. He must live, eat, work, and thrive with your family until we can put an end to the foot clan crime." Keeping his voice calm while pressing was a talent Raphel had only seen in his father but still....

"Look let me get outta this hospital, go home ta see my brother, and I'll talk it over with the gang. If they clear it we'll find a place for the boy scout. That's the best you're gonna get outta me." 

"Very well, rest today and think on my request. You will be released from the facilities tomorrow. By then I'm sure you will make the right decision." Standing he layed a paw on the emerald shoulder offering a warm smile. 

"Chief Hamato...." Raph searched for the right words but settled on bein honest. "My old man, do you think..?" He couldn't finish it was the one question he asked himself every day, he waas afraid of the answer.

"Your father gave me a name that I have grown to enjoy, because of my sharp wit and keen insight. A trait very few saw in me until it was driected at them. Your father was excellent at giving just the precise name to friends and family I asked him to name my two sons in honor of his talent." Smiling at the confusion of the young turtle he continued toward the door. "A man with such light, and youthful spirit to give suiting callings to all he meets is most certainly proud of his most brasen son." 

"Thanks....but what name did he-" Seeing the deep black eyes shine with a tenderness Raph hadn't known the old officer was capable of his words froze. 

"Splinter, you also may use that name if you so wish. Until tomorrow Raphael." With that the brutish male was left alone to consider the request made by the only one who knew anything about his father. 

"That old rat must have a screw loose or something if he thinks the gang is just gonna take that pretty turtle boy in afta puttin' him behind bars."

***************The next day************  
"Raphie!!!"

"Mike, I neva thought I'd be so happy ta see yer ugly mug!" Embracing the energectic younger brother in his strong arms he laughed as they made their way back home. 

"Thanks again Donnie for everything you did for Raph. He may not show it but he's greatful." Mikey held tight to his boyfriend as they criuzed along in Raph's truck.

"It's my job Mikey, like I keep telling you I would've done the same for anyone. You don't have to keep thanking me." Blushing deeper as his lover showered him with thanks and kisses the leaner youth had no idea what to do with himself.

Raph watched and listened as Casey drove them back into the rundown side of the city. His best friend hadn't said a word to him, hadn't even come to visit him in the hospital either. Whatever was on the human neanderthal's mind was starting to grind on his nerves but decided to leave it alone at least until he was back in his own place, in a fresh set of clothes, and eaten some real food. They pulled up to the tired ol' place about noon, just as he'd expected the gang was all there some crying others smirking knowingly at thier leader's survival. It was surprising however to see the deputy welcoming comittee among the faces.

"Raphael it is good to see you, um, back in action brother." The kitsune woman's tone made him smile as he accepted the hand shake.

"I dunno who's teachin' ya how ta talk but just stick ta what works for you." The look of relief made it clear the task of street talk wasn't one she'd been enjoying. Moving past the rest he came to his crew and instantly his heart dropped, among the faces he saw a a place on the porch empty of a certain light green little sister. 

In it's place was a small potted flower that had been taken care of well, still only budding Raph could only guess it was her favorite flower planted in her place. Blu offered his leader a sad smile and held out a set of keys, the small cherry blossom on a turtle shell told him they were to Jade's bike. "The Morrisonrs couldn't bring themselves to sell it, said that the gang would get better use outta the ol' girl than them."

Raph took the small bits of metal and looked at his team resting his eyes on Angel. The teen held up her hands shaking her head in protest. "It wouldn't be right, Dom won't take 'em either. The bike is yours Raph, she loved that thing because you an' Case built it up for her. Only right you guys decide what to do with it."  The others nodded their agreement leaving yet another burden on their leader's shoulders. 

"We'll deal with that later, let's just get inside an' relax. I'm starvin' afta weeks in that place the food is terrible dunno how the doc lives in that place." A round of laughter had everyone inside with Mikey, Don, and Angel in the kitchen making a feast while Raph relaxed in his chair as Casey took the couch. Blu leaned against the table as the rest filled the other space in the small home. 

"Blu, where's that bull headed brother of yours?" Dom hadn't seen the red terrapin since Raphael's accident, it seemed that he just dissappeared. 

Blu sighed crossing his arms as eyes fell upon him. "I don't know, he comes home later that me and I haven't heard much from 'im. I-I've never seen him like this. He hasn't been the same since Ja- the accident."

The room fell silent and the air grew thick the mood had dropped; unccertain of what to do Raph decided now would be as good a time as any to tell the others about what the police wanted from them. He was just about to explain when a knock came at the door. 

"You guys expecting anyone?" Raph got up making his way to the door when Donnie rushed to open it. "What the-?" Catching himself on the door  side table his golden eyes peircing the olive shell racing past.

"It's a friend of mine I met at the dance club. He was asking about the Nightwatcher gang and well, let's just say he has a score to settle with those Foot clowns same as you guys." Talking fast the door opened to reveal an almost emerald green turtle with torn jeans, a black tank covered by a dark blue shirt with the sleeves removed, his figure was well rounded not too short or tall, not lean or bulky, but what stood out against it all was the vibrant blue eyes that held a 'bad boy' vibe behind smokey sunglasses hidden nearly completely by a black kick back lid with Rebellion slash lettered on it. 

"MIKEY!!!" Raph stormed to the kitchen as the other fled leaving the brothers to what they were sure to be another famous arguement. "Your boyfriend may be welcome here but I draw the line when he starts yappin' about where the gang lives! I'm gonna-"

"Wait!" Holding up surrendering arms Mikey ushered the two to follow into the connecting garrage away from earshot. "Raph it's Leo,." 

"Whatta mean Leo? That stiff boy scout ain't anywhere near here. Probably pushin' papers for dear ol' dad." The punch came outta nowhere and it's power sent Raph spinning into his younger brother.  "What the fuck was that for!?"

"I told you never to insult my father, technically that was more of jab at me, but the punishment still fits." That voice, the strength behind the blow; yea it was the police dog alright. 

"What ya gotta wear make-up ta hide yer pretty face from the bad boys?" Raph took another once over of Leo's new look his skin was a jungle green now, almost as dark as his own, on the left shoulder was a tribal tattoo that ran all the was down to his elbow. Curious on it's reality he ran a finger over his tounge a took a swipe at it. Expecting the blow that followed her caught the fist mid swing as he inspected the clean digit. 

"You had a tat under that blue collar? Good ol' junior have a rebel streak?" Chuckeling as his own humor something hit him as Donnie and his brother came closer. His finger was clean, no powder or paint to explain the skin color differance. 

"I'm sure you've noticed by now, he didn't put anything on over his skin or get that tattoo." Don smiled as he held up a small lab vial. "This is a chemical that changes the appearance of skin for a breif amount of time. 48 hours to be exact, it reacts with cold water to dye the skin a darker pigment almost like a tan on humans." Catching Raph's look to Leo's shoulder he went on. "You've heard of digital tattoos right?"

"Ya the chip thing that lets you program a tatto like some damn check out counter. What you chip 'em and give 'em a fake?" Grinning he bared his right shoulder to show off his own tribal ink work "A real turtle can take a little pain. What's wrong boy scout afraid of needles or somethin'?" 

"Actually yes, irrational and annoying at physicals but I do have a fear of needles." Leo responded cooly to the little jab enjoying the red clad rebel's surprised expression. "But sufficiant to say if this little 'dress up' can fool you then I guess it'll work for my assignment." 

"I haven't even told the guys yet an' you're already makin' plans ta be in the gang? I told yer rat dad I had ta clear with my people-" Leo held up a hand intterupting the beginnings of a rant. 

"The less people know the safer they are. To everyone's knowledge I'm just another face on the streets lookin' to join up with your gang to settle a score with the dragons and foot."

"I ain't gonna lie to the gang."  Holding the blue stare his fire burned ready to knock out the prick at the first punch. 

"Bro. I kinda agree with  Leo." Mikey stepped between them and looked hard at his brother. "If they knew Leo was going to join the gang they'd never alloww it or trust him if they did. Hell Angel might try and kill him in his sleep dude. They all got some major bad blood when it comes to what happened, also Leo did kinda put all our bros in a cell like last month."

Growling at the logic of it all Raph sat on a nearby work bench still opposed to the plan. "What about your little squad? They alright with your little charade?" 

Matching the firm determination of the gang leader Leo shook his head. "As far as they know I've been transfered to the division on the outter skirts of town working civil service detail for my...mistakes, in the line of duty." Not explaining any more than that he set his mind to the task at hand. "My cover name is Jemeral I'm Jade's old stomping buddy from out of town, I'll be staying at the Morrison's while they enjoy a trip to Florida one witness proteciton's dime. To the gang I want revenge on the gangs that killed her, to the community I'm just taking care of shop while the family is on vacation."

"Usin' Jade for a cover up? That's low even for a cop." The two locked gazes again challenging each other silently. A crash from inside as Casey came through the door broke the staring contest.

"Umm you guys might wanna come back in here. Angel's tryin' ta cook an' I think she just broke somethin'."

Mikey rushed past the older turtles mmaking a B line for his domain. "I swear she broke my favorite limited edition Silver Centry mug I'm gonna open some serious whoopin' on that girl!" Don followed close behind to stop his erratic lover if needed from his threat. 

"So Raph who's the new kid?" The moment of truth, Leo looked hard with warning at the emerald thug. He needed Raph's coperation to make this story stick and to keep his cover.

Raph saw the look a for a moment considered blowing the whole show then and there, but he needed this clown's help if he was gonna get even with the punks that hurt his family. "Jemeral, he's Jade's ol' buddy from the broncs. Apparently house sittin' for the Morrisons while they enjoy a prize get a way or somethin'." Giving his buddy the usual signal wink he clapped the human on his shoulder as he walked back in. "Make 'im feel welcome in the hood." 

Casey nodded and closed the door behind Raph as he met the new guy. "So you wanna be a watcher huh?"

Leo met the powerful coal stare with an icey cold glare, his voice steeled he dropped it an octive to mask his true tone and with deathening seriousness answered. "I want my revenge on the punks that took Jade."

The tone threw the human breifly, usually he heard that kind of resonence in Raph's barritone vocals when he's lookin' for justice. "Well alright then. Get ready green dude, tanight we find out what your made of." Leading the way back to the party they passed Raph pullin' Mikey off Angel as Donnie was pinned between the fighting teens.

Struggeling to hold the smaller back Raph caught the determined mask of their newest recruit, a coldness that sent a chill down his shell and made him wonder just what was hiding Behind Blue Eyes. 


	2. Under Pressure

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: The Streets hold twist and turns, ups and downs, one unlikely pair found one another through these same streets.

 

The night came all to soon and Leo had to admit he wasn't all that comfortable with the thought of having to prove himself to a gang of vigilante thugs. However even less so he wasn't liking the thought of living in the home of the former female member, his conscious picked at him enough without having to see the photographs and memories of a family divided. Not venturing past the living room except to get a glass of water Leo took in his soon to be new surorundings. 

The home was simple enough, kept clean by old habit of an elder couple, the furniture was old but well kept with tan upholstry nailed to stain dark wood frames. A modern TV mounted to the left wall, no doubt a gift from the daughter, photos of a young terrapin girl casacaded almost ever wall and shelf surrounding the scene. Trophies for various academic and sports accompanied an embarrassed smile in some new jersey or uniform. His eyes then fell upon a small frame that held a picture taken from a token photo booth, the dark red turtle laughing as the bright green one gave him a loving kiss made his heart clentch. 

He hadn't seen nor heard from Red since the accident and from what his brother had said neither had anyone else. That both pained and worried him, a man who thinks he's lost everything can become very dangerous very quickly. He hoped that this assignment would bring answers and peace to everyone. It was the least he owed them all after his mistake.

The sharp knock at the door made him jump slightly. Looking out the corner window he saw Raphael with a few of the others standing outside the door impatiently waiting for him to 'prove his worth.'

"May as well get this over with." Sliding on his shades once more he checked his pistol and phone sliding both in place under the sleevless hoodie, though the fashion wasn't his normal it's baggy nature served well for him to carry his gun and anything else he may need later. The knock came again harder pressing him to hurry. "Yea yea I'm comin'!" 

As he pulled the door open a race of pain shot through his beak and his vison went black, 

The cloth raced over his neck and the cold water dumped over his body shocked Leo form his painful nap. 

"What the hell-" Another shot came to his gut making him cough straining to inhale the lost breath. "Damn." 

"I've been wait'n to do that for a while fearless." Raphael leaned in close to the trapped terrapin's side grinning as he spoke low, a private conversation for the two of them. "Hope you can take a hit princess, otherwise you'll neva make it inta my gang." 

"I can take a hit, let me know when the real ones start coming." Leo smiled as the golden orbs bored down at him. By now he could process that he was in a garage with the buzz of machinery around him and smell of oil and greese, no doubt to hide the noise and blood stains later. Tied to a stiff small chair only made the cliche even more fitting. Looking around the dimly lit area he was able to see the human Cayse and the female Dom. The others were either in shadows or waiting outside. 

"Don't look so nervous new guy, all of us had a test to pass, if you can take it you'll be one of us." The woman's tone held some amusement to it as well as hint of warning. "But don't worry it won't be all painful." Her hands were cold as ice sliding down his biscep and up to his neck. "But we'll get to that later."

Without any warning a hard metal obeject came down on his shell, a grunt of pain was all the reward the assailant got as another came lower down. "This'll continue to get harder and harder unless you tell us who's the leader of your little gang." The voice was deep and smooth. Must be Blu, he could certainly hit hard enough to crack a shell.

"I've got all night, do you?" Another hit center shell. 

"Smart guy huh? Alright try this." A ringer to the top of his shell. 

"Oh that kinda tickeled, a little to the left." The power increased as the blow came down on his left carapace.

"Tell us turtle where's the leader?"

"Check lost and found downtown, hear thewy pick up trash arouond 8. Your dik might be there." The blow that followed took a chip off his lower shell sending a jolt of mind numbing pain up his spine. Still only giving a deep growl in response he heard the panting of effort formt he larger turtle as the pipe clanged to the floor. 

"Woah 15 minutes Raph, longer than most new guys. This one's tough." Casey admired spirit and strength two things the little police punk had just proven. 

"Well he ain't done yet, let's see how he handles the lady approach." Confident that the boyscout would get flustered over a female made him grin with anticipation. 

"Well looks like this big guy is just my type boys." The slender figure came to pearch on his contrained lap, her skirt waas short and the haulter top left little to imagine about what it his beneath. "What about it big boy, tell me a secret and I'll show you mine." Her tiny hands traced the lines of his jaws and shoulders. Her soft body pressed closer to his shell plates, and he lower warmth was agonizingly rubbing against his hidden pocket. 

No dount Raph had taught this human woman the points to excite a turtle, or did he use Jade to test the other male terrapins in this manner. Dom's mouth closed over his own drawing out an unwanted churr from the softness of her touch. Grunting in effort to contain his own body's desired his mouth drew up in a cocky grin mimicked from the leader himself. "Sorry sweetie but you couldn't handel a guy like me." 

"Oh I can assure you I've got what it takes." Sliding his glasses free he was now even more aware of where he was, the lights weren't all the bright but bright enough to refelct a pair of gold glowing eyes across the room that seemed to be glued to him. Somehow that didn't helo Leo focus on ignoring the pressing female's assault on his body.

Raph watched as the green skin seemed to suddenly sweat raindrops as Dom moved and stroked along plates and clothed flesh. This was Dom and Casey's favorite test, a more grown up versioon of 'are you nervous yet' played by horny teens wanting to cop a feel of whatever kid. Dom was especially skilled in this, the damn bitch was a real tease using every sesative pressure point known to man and turtle to get a rise out of them. Hell if Raph hadn't been into guys she would've probably jumped his bones after the first week. But the son of all that is good seemed to be having more than a little trouble resisting her charms. 

Already she had his gun and shirt stripped but still he remained a smart ass punk as his beak flushed pink and his eyes repeatedly closing to the skilled hands, hell he looked kinda hot all messed up and hot. The final trick after 5 minutes of sense overlaod was sure to turn him over the edge and he couldn't wait to see this. 

The air felt cold to his exposed groin and the warmth of the human female wasn't nearly enough to keep it fully errect, her skill was amazing and he'd be lying if he said he'd been hating this test. But so far the smack talk and insults seemed to keep him in the game, but then the final blow to his control was dealt when the slender hand reached under his shell and gave hil tail the ever slightest of pulls usiing her thumb to stroke the under skin as she pulled.

"Ah damn, stop!" He couldn't control the churr and groan that escaped as she continued.

"Come on be a good boy and tell me where your little friends are, I'll give that big tool something warm to slide into and give this little guy all the attnetion you want." Her voice was husked and the wetness between her legs felt all to tempting to his neglected sex drive. 

Eyes darting everywhere and anywhere to find anything to distract his mind from the sensations traveling up his shell into the cloud covering his mind. Finally his saphire gaze fell onto Raph that seemed to be watching intently on his 'test'. Were those yellow fires burning into his body, or was he just on fire from the woman's tricks? As Dom's mouth closed around his tail he could've sworn he saw Raph pass a wide lick over his lips before a rush of pleasure came straight to his loins making them errupt in white streams in the filth of the room. 

"That's enough guys, get out and go. I'll handel the rest." Raph's voice was forced and controled as he made his way into the light, making Leo cum in front of everyone wasn't part of the plan but Dom had a tendancy to get carried away with turtles, some fetish he'd guess. For that reason he usually let Jade test the turtles, she knew jsut when to stop and how far to go to get information. 

"Thanks for the good time handsome, maybe we can do it again." Dom tucked Leo's shame away and laid a kiss on his beak as Raph pushed her away tot he door. Knowing she'd pay for it later Dom enjoyed the little treat and headed home. 

The rag was rough but warm as it cleaned away the sticky reminance of his release. Coming back down from euphoric emprisonment Leo coughed the dryness from his throat covering himself with jeans and zipper. "You humiliate all of your members t prove their loyalty?" He couldn't keep the sarcasim from his voice as his bonds were cut loose. 

"Sorry about that, Dom's got a thing for turtles and never knows when enough's enough. But conrats boy scout you're in." Turning away so the cop sould make himself decent Raph tossed him the rag to wipe the rest clean. "I really meant what I said, I'd been wait'n ta punch your mug since we found out about Don and Mike."

Sucking in a breath Leo relaxed his agistated muscles and tried his best to not get payback for that cheap shot earlier. "From the way you were watching me I'd swear you weren't much different from them." Trying to laugh it came out curt and short. 

Turning on heel he chuckled and leaned against a table as Leo sat on a cushioned stool. "I ain't, just soz ya know." Seeing the shock in the other's face made it worth coming out to the greenhorne kid. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Ya heard me, I ain't any different from your brother and mine."

Leo stood looking the big emerald form up and down, his powerful muscles and thick build made him a power house, he hada gruff barritone that shook the walls when bellowed, and those eyes could burn the devil through there was "no way you're gay..." a statement not a question.

"Hey just cuz I don't like pushy dames or crazy perverts like your brother don't mean I don't have a type. If the lay is good and the company ain't bad I'm in for a good time."

"So you WERE watching me! Is that why you let it get that far? Got some sick fetish about seeing guys getting tourtured till they put on a good show?" He was angry now the thought of being used for this arrogant hot-head's pleasure....

"Whoa there blue eyes! I ain't no sicko, an' I said sorry about Dom. No one conrtols that girl when she's on a roll. Another thing, you ain''t no where near my type."

"Yet you didn't take your eyes off that scene." Grabbing his jacket Leo went for the door only to feel an iron grasp at his wrist.

"Let's get one ting straight here princess. I only watched you get your rocks off because I can use it against ya later, you needed to prove you could handle anything to be loyal you passed for now. But NEVER thing that seeing you covered in that digusting state could ever get me hard." Pushing past the stunned male Raph jumped on his bike and disaapeared down the road in a rumble of thunder.

"Princess? I swear I'm gonna knock the shell off that ass hole!" As the sky began to let loose he bagan his walk back to the borrowed residance. As he walked through the door the rain seemed to pull the darker complextion off leaving him with his natural leaf green skin tone. 

"That arrogant, hot headed, foul mannered, egotistical-" the insults continued as he showered and began to dress for bed. The mirror revealed dark bruises on his neck and shoulders and his stomach turned. Hickies left by a human slut were not his idea of a good time. 

As he laided on the small couch his mind kept replaying the events of his 'test' and somehow the only thing he saw clearly was the deep gold eyes watching every breath, every shiver, every sound he made. The thought made his shell tight and his head spin, gross, the only clear word ringing through his mind. 

Racing down the streets looking down allies and dark corners Raph made his rounds, the visoions of the male twistins and sweating in a vunerable possision made his shell too tight. Taking off the helment for more air he pushed the old bike to the brink racing down the highway forcing the image of the trembling arms soaked with beads of sweat from his memory. "Damn uptight, smug, boyscout-" though he cursed the very breath Leo used he couldn't deny those deep blue drowning eyes were a sight to see hooded and glazed over as he was pushed further and further to his limits.

"Damn I need ta get some, I'm going crazy." The fire beneath his hidden shell made the ride even more difficult to focus on. "Fuck it all, ain't done this in a while anway." Unzipping his leather Raph relaxed as his thick member fell free burning against the whipping wind as he chased the disterbing image of Leo panting and grunting under him, the soft churrs drawing out his deep rumbling voice. "Ah fuck" His hand increased the rythem as he punched the throttle, the dark blue eyes staring up from the cloud of sex and musk sent him closer to releif. 

"Just one more push." Begging the imagination to let him see what would send him over that edge and it came when the strong sound of his name echoed in his memory from beyond that blinding rage "RAPHAEL!" That clear commanding voice made his body tense and the walls fall away as he released into the night highway riding the high into the stars as the moon lit the path back to his garage. 

Pulling into the driveway he saw that Donnie was over again, made sense seeing as his brother needed the skin treatment and some contact with the cheif while under cover. Ignoring the urge to throttle the younger in the oldest's place Raph went to his room falling hard into his hammock of a bed gazing out the window into the night. 

"There's something wrong with me ta be jerking off ta Leo the fearless leader." The nick name made himself laugh and as he drifted away into sleep he thought about how the rookie really would respond when placed Under Pressure.


	3. This is How You Remind Me

Warning- Again T-cest  
Pairings: RxL MxD  
Ages: Raph 22, Leo 23, Donnie 20, Mikey 18  
Summary: The Streets hold twist and turns, ups and downs, one unlikely pair found one another through these same streets.

Leo groaned as the aches and pains from the night before sent jolts of lightening through his shell and limbs, how he'd managed to even sleep so deeply was a mystery. Throwing back the old blanket he had half covered up with he set about his routine, in an effort to have some normalcy to this tospy tervie assignment. The warm water of the shower felt marvelous, the dropplets of water seemed to massage the knots and kinks from his muscles as the small streams that ran down the paths of his shell washed away the dull throbbing his beating had left behind. 

"Shell I should've done that last night."

Padding over the simple tile floors to a grand sink and mirror set, Leo had to wonder if it had been set this way by the makers of the house or improved by the gangster female who once lived here. Shaking that depressing thought aside quickly Leo wraped the towel tightly around his waste to fetch the duffle bag from the living room. As he picked up his mini suit case the sound a truck rumbled into the driveway. Looking carefully through the drawn curtains his stomach lept into his throat as he made out a deep red form jumping from the driver's side. 

With all the speed stelth would account for he darted into the bathroom once more, tearing the lotion pigment for his skin out of his bag his mind reelin in fast forward. Hoping the agent would work quickly enough he spread a fair amount over his face, shoulders, and neck. By the time he had moved onto his arms the audible sound of the door creaking open made him curse under his breath and immediately begin to grab clothing; praying Mikey had given him something long sleeved to wear, otherwise he was finished. Finding nothing his heart began to race, looking for anything that may conceal his arms he grew near frantic as his search reveal nothing. 

Chancing it Leo cracked the door ever so slightly listening as he did. There was no sign of the visiter but sounds of rumage were drifting from the kitchen area. Waiting another breath more he made a break for the nearest bedroom closing the door in a haste behind him. Thanking his lucky star that as he turned a deep red hoodie was laid on a bed just inside. The steps were back in the main area only a matter of time before his other belongings were found and signs of his sleeping here gave away there where another in the house. 

Swiping the clothing over his shell he frowned at the tightness of the cloth, but with no time to look for anything else he checked his hands sighing with relief that they had turned the deep jungle color of his disguise. Reaching for the door he only managed a step when it flew open nearly missing his beak. 

"NYPD freeze!" Red stood brazen with a gun pointed right at his head in the doorway. 

NYPD that's rich. Probably not the first thought that should be going through his mind but given the officer had been on leave past the given time most has figured the red turtle had quit. 

"Who are you and whaat are you doing here?" The officer's tone was flat but commanding, Leo had to give the rookie credit for that. 

Holding his hands up in peace he made sure to keep eye contact as he prepared his voice. Moment of truth, let's see if the person closest to the case can tell it's me or not. "Hey hey, calm down PD. My name is Jemeral I'm house sitting for the Morrisons until they get back." Holding his breath Leo studied the reaction of his former team mate.

"How do you know the Morrison family and why are you where their daughter's clothes?" Red's eyes narrowed a sign that he was studying the intruder as well.

"I'm Jade's old friend from a long time ago. Just flew in when I heard about-" The silent snarl stopped his story and he knew talking faster was his only chance of escaping a brawl. "You're Red right? Jade's boyfriend on the force." That seemed to calm the hot head but the gun was still on point. "I heard about what happened to her and I came into town, the Morrisons were on their way out so I volunteered to cover the house and hopefully say goodbye to my friend." 

"And the sweatshirt?"

"Got cold didn't pack one."

The gun finally was reholstered but the path out was still blocked by a less than fooled cop. "Jade never spoke of any friends other than the Nightwatchers." 

Stealing his mind for this battle of wits Leo settled into Jemeral and hoped he had enough knowledge of the female to fool her ex lover. "She had a lot of secrets even growing up."

"Not from me she didn't. Get outta her room and we'll talk at the table. For all I know you could still be a burgler or some gang affiliated wack job. So walk ahead and don't try anythin' stupid." 

Following the instructions given they made it to the dining table when the door echoed a pounding. From the shaking of the frame Leo hoped it was Blu or even Slash to bring Red back to the station. Seeing the other made no move to answer the heavy knocker he made a turn toward the door. 

"You sit, I'll get it." Cautiously the red terrapin moved accross the floor checking the window to see who their morning guest was. "Shit."

Relaxing a little Leo was thankful it was someone Red knew hopefully his prayers had been answered. Sitting at the table he took the head chair as too see the unannounced company's face. As the door swung open instantly he regretted the decision. 

"What do you want Raph?" Red's anger was nearly visable as the big emerald leader shoved his way into the house eyes swiftly falling on Leo who's gaze was fixed on the center peice of the kitchen table. 

"Came ta pick up the new kid, he's late for work." 

Red grabbed the intruding terrapin spinning him on heel to face him. "You know this punk?" The tone was both questioning and threatening.

Ignoring the hostile hot head Raph laughed then growled as he headed to Leo. "Ya come donw ta house sit and you don't even bother ta introduce yourself to ya first house guest? Some manners they taught you." Grabbing the hood from his shell Raph all but yanked the guy out of the chair pulling him toward the door. 

"Hey I told this, cop, who I was and he practically arrested me! You friendly with the PD up here, because that guy seriously has anger issues." Leo struggled to keep his voice deep and mocking as he gathered his shoes and things under the glaring eye of his savior. 

Red watched standing just on the other side of the emerald shield watching every move this new turtle made. "He was in her room Raph, what house guest goes straight for the empty room after crashing on the couch?" 

Seeing that this couold get ugly fast Raphael took a deep breath and resumed the cocky smirk he was well known for, pufifng out his chest and crossing his massive arms he held Red's glare in contemp. "Maybe he wanted ta sniff her lacey whites. I don't care, this kid's with me and my garage got it 5-0? He's taking care of the house until the family comes back and my family will be taking care of him. Ya got a problem with than sun burn?"

"None bright eyes. Just keep jungle jim outta stuff he don't have any buisness bein' in." Shoving out the door Red could be heard growling as he departed. 

When the truck was out of sight Leo turned to begrudingly thank the emerald brute when a audiable slap rang in his ears form behind. "What the-"

"Are you thick in the head!?" Grabbing his arm Raph threw the startled kid through the door and began to rip the sweater cover from his body."Take that thing off. What were ya thinkin' lettin' Red in here?" His temper was flaring and just the view of only a half tiinted Leo made his stomach crawl. 

"Geezus Raphael it's not like I opened the door for him! He came in with his own key I didn't even have time to finish spreading the lotion before he came looking into every room! What was I suppose to do? You know we can't let HIM of all people know about my cover!" Spreading the concoction over the rest of his body Leo finished his torn jeans with a saphire blue muscle shirt.

"Don't tell me what I know and don't! Your ass is mine while you're under cover boy scout and I say you so much as glance at Red after what you put 'im through I swear I'll hold ya till he turns your ass into road pizza." Ignoring the show of muscles of the other male he headed for the door expecting Leo to follow. When he saw the other not moving another breath of frustration came forward. "Get your tail in gear jungle boy. We got work ta do."

Rather than continuing a childish arguement Leo resigned the arguement and moved to follow. But he couldn't resist.."Don't call me that bright eyes." 

"That's it! You're gonna get schooled today blue boi and I swear I'm gonna enjoy that tight ass face of your pressed to the floor!" 

******************************************************************  
"Whoa Donnie boi! You can't keep up with these fly moves!"

"You just try and keep upright to copy these sweet steps." 

The two lovers danced in a wide area in an underground gym just on the other side of neighborhood. Turning into flashy poses, flying through the air with flips and spins; feet shuffeling, stomping, and seeming gliding over the dance floor they took turn for turn moving with the rythem of the music blaring from a pair of speakers on a shelf nearby. 

"Half pike flip turn time babe don't look away!" The bright orange tails of the wrist band followed the fluid movement like a river of sunshine making the younger that much more impressive.

"And delicious..."Thinkig out loud Don caught the smirk of his lover as he back flipped out landing chest to chest with his own front. "Yoou heard me?"

"Dude those eyes of yours could set me on fire." Pressing a kiss to the flushed beak his grin grew when the large hands encircled his middle groping his ass and wriggling tail. 

Don was in blissful heaven, his lover was once more his happy self and with the last crime bust a month ago there hadn't been more than an occassional skate boarding accident at work. No one on death's door relying on his hands to save them. He was sure this peace wouldn't last but for now-

"Grab a pair of gloves and meet me in the ring. I got something ta take care of so feel free to warm up your majesty!" The dark green wrecking ball sauntered through the open space and head right to the office area. 

Behind the torrent storm was a sight Don hadn't seen since he was a turtle tot. Leo was seathing with rage his eyes so dark it looked like a storming ocean ready to claim an entire ship of souls. 

"That arrogant, hot headed, blow hard, jerk face, son of a-" Ripping the MMA gloves from the rack he made his way to the medium boxing ring that stood center stage of the gym. 

"Whoa bro. some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mikey half laughed "Or the wrong side of Raph." He also half sympathised with Leo knowing the only reason his brother would've dragged Leo here was for 'training'. But he also knew that it meant Leo had pushed a wrong button on his brother's anger pannel. "Ouch."

Quizzically looking at his lover Donnie made his way to his brother's side. "Woah bro what's got you hot under the shell?"

"Nothing, just get me the gear so I can punch the green off the face of the talking trash ally!" Leo's beak was flushed red with rage as he removed his shirt and emptied his pockets. The ride over had been less than plesant and he hadn't even had this option of taking his own mode of transportation. "Trapped in a tin can with an egotistical, boistrous, insufferable...." 

"Those are some big words there boy scout, don't go hurtin' your tiny brain." Enjoying the smaller's frustration Raph began to wrap his wrists and knuckles while Mikey helped Leo do the same. "Calm down half pint, save all the fightin' for the ring."

"The imbasillic self centered, high and mighty- fighting? Ring? What are you talking about?"

In a moment the fight was on, Raph swinging slow to the inside of Leo's left side giving the other a deliberate chance to bail and recover. "I mean stop the talkin' and get to walkin'. If you wanna survive in my streets ya gotta learn to fight like the scum yer gonna be takin' down." Following forward with a left fake into a right jab he caught the tip of Leo's beak as the taller dodged.

"You are aware my father trained me in the art of bishido and self defense right?" Catching the spinning kick easy using the bigger's momentum to toss the foot aside and pull the unstable male to the ground. "The streets can't teach you things like that Raphael."

"That fancy tecnique crap will only get you killed boy scout." Sweeting the legs from under the other he sprang atop his smaller oppenent pinning his knees into the lean thighs and using his weight to press on his carapace. "This ain't some junior karate tournament one wrong move-" Using Leo's failed roll release to flip him on his shell he pressed an index finger to the already sweating forhead and pulled his thumb in a hammer motion. "and yer dead." 

Scrambeling from underneath the press of Raph's weight Leo's blue eyes reflected a stormy sea as he held up his fist for round two. "So fighting dirty is all punks like you know?" Lunging forward Leo sprang off Raph's forearms over his head landing a duel kick to the shell as he used the force to put some space between them. "Agility has it's place as do all the teachings. Maybe I should show you how to really fight." Waving his palm in a beckoning motion Leo gave a half cocky smirk. 

"Oh boy, Raph's in for it now." Watching from the sidelines Donnie wore a small smile of pride as his older brother began to dance around the red clad turtle. 

"Don't count bro out yet babe. Raph may be big and dumb but one thing he knows is fighting." Watching with amusement as the two turtles fought out their differences Mikey smiled with content. "Though I haven't seen Raphie like this in a long time." 

Donatello studied his lover for a moment regarding the way his beak rested in a peaceful smile, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes shone wiht admiration. If it had not been such a comforting sight he may have been jealous of the two who drew such a look from his lover. "Why do you say that?"

"He's actually letitng out some steam Don. Raph is always so tight and controlled around the gang. Walking on eggshells because he knows if his temper flared to life he could easily break one of them. But something's different with your brother, he's still controlling his temper but...." Mikey struggled to put his observations into words. 

"But he's not holding anything back. Leo too, usually when sparing with anyone he's a coil of control. But for Raphael to draw out my brother's cocky competative side; well it's either really stupid on his part, or in some small way he's managed to earn Leo's respect as a martial artist. Either way to make Leo fight for real with no restrictions, let's just say I'm impressed." Watching the wild movements of both fighters his heart began racing feeding off the adrenaline of a good match. 

"You look so hot when you're talkin' up your bro." Mikey smoothed his hand over Don's hind end and pressed his beak against the warm neckline. "Makes me hot watchin' you watchin' them." Purring over this lover's shoulder Mikey giggled ever so softly as his began to lead his lover from the ring to the locker rooms. "Let's let the big boys fight out their egos. I got some steam to blow in a more, what's that word you use, productive way." Saying no more he pulled them both to the showers and left the testosterone filled room.

"Do you really win fights with those wild moves of yours?" Breathy gasps for air labored his words.

"About as many as you could win with those stiff moves of Daddy's." His breath was just as heavy as he slouched against the ringside pole. 

They both were equally matched landing blow for blow, Raph a wild barreling wrecking ball thrying the force it's way through Leonardo's swift solid movements. But both had to admit they hadn't had a match like this in ages and both were enjoying themselves. 

"Alright junior next blow wins it. How about looser makes dinner?" 

"Why Raph if ya wanted a date all ya have ta do is land a punch!" Ignoring his poor grammer and letting his New York pride finally shine Leo came at the leader with feirce sharp movements. Like a blade dancing on the wind his palms sliced through Raphael's powerful movements. Waiting and fending off the attack he waited patiently looking for just the right- "There!" As the brawler charged froward he side stepped the attack and with keen practice took the smallest of strikes at the emerald neck hitting the right point top render him powerless. 

"What the-" A rush a cold pain went from his neck to his head and without any warning he collapsed to the mat motionless. His tounge felt heavy in his mouth his voice wouldn't work, but his eyes and ears could work just fine. Glaring daggers as Leo fell to the matt in front of him catching his breath with a smile. 

"Something you can't learn without a great master. The smallest weakness can be a master's greatest strength." Pressing a swift finger to multiple spots on his neck and shoulders Leo let out a little laugh as Raph relaxed free of his paralasis. 

Grunting as he came to a sitting position he vainly tried to work out the tingling feeling still in his shoulders. The glee in his opponent's eyes made him want to take the cheap shot and slug the smug punk in his beak. "Ugnh what the hell did ya do ta me?" 

Absently reaching for the larger emerald hand Leo let out a small chuckle remembering his hard learned lesson about hot headed attacks and pressure points against his father. "There are energies flowing through every living being, a power that gives the world life and purpose. All of us have chi withing and without."

Leo's voice had dropped to his normal cool tone, however as he began to trace symbols into his palms Raphael couldn't help but notice the tone in Leo's voice had softened, his eyes grew gentle and warm. The words changed almost fluidly as if something were trickeling from those smooth motions of the calloused fingers and up his arm wrapping it in soothing cold- "water."

"The core to all of this energy is-" Stopping he was suddenly aware of how close he had moved to the gang leader, those deep orbs gazing into his very core. He had said water, often his father had said his chi was like that of a moving river. How could Raphael had known...? "Yes."

"Wha?" Coming out of a momentary trance of sorts Raph blinked not relising he had not only been listening but staring at Leo as he spoke. 

"Yes I'd love some water." Watching as the other rose he tried to regain his composure. "You're a strong opponent Raphael. Your skill isn't only that of someone who fights in alleys and basements." 

Tossing a sports bottle at his sparring partner the red towel worked over his sweating face, chased by chugging a drink of his own from the second bottle. "Yea, well your old man isn't the only fighter in the city." Taking his seat again on the floor a resonable distance this time Raph took a good look at this new recruit. 

Even with the lotion on he could see the earthy tone of his skin, his build wasn't large like himself or wired like Mikey, he was solid and firm. Arms build to move fast and hurt like hell when they landed a punch, his torso was lost under the baggy shirt he wore but from his movements and the few hits he's manage to get in he knew hours of training had stiffened the abs under his shell to take a hit to the plastron. Not easy for turtles it being the softest shell on them. Roaming further down he took in the tight oned muscles straining against the denum of his jeans, those were the power house of this guy no doubt. Quick to spring into action but light to move around and hold the weight of the young fighter. 

"I'm not all that comfortable with you sizing me up like that."The growl in his tone wasn't intentional but it came out none the less. 

"What, yer the one who said I could get a date if I landed a punch princess." Laughing deeply Raph shrugged out of his red tank laying it outside of the ring. The sudden memory of Leo's powerful voice ringing through his anger made him wonder exactly if it had something to do with that energy thing. 

Ready to retort the comment Leo's words fell silent at the sight of a bare chested Raphael. Of course he'd seen the larger male in the hospital topless but seeing him ina bed, hooked up to machines, and unconcious was nothing compaires to the sight of a healthy powerful specimen. His arms quivered as they worked the fabric off his shell and around his head, the clentch of his collar muscles from the reminance of his attack made the sweat flow down the crevisses of the ripped power house. The small bead of moister drew his eyes lower but before he could asses the rest a curt laugh broke his train of thought. 

"Don't mind me, see somethin' ya like fearless?" 

Clearing the fog away he cleared his throat covering the hyprocrasy of the moment. "Ahem, so your father was a fighter?" 

Ignoring the urge to draw out another arguement Raph settled for trying to at least be comfortable around the up tight cop. He'd earned his respect in the ring, and was slowly beginning to show he wasn't just some department lap dog. It made him wonder, maybe...just maybe, if he opened a little to the prince of police; what would he find out in return? 

"Yea my pops knew all the moves. You call it Bushido, Mikey and me well being kids we liked to call it Ninjitsu." Surprise was the usual reaction he got from people when they heard the story; a cop from the rundown broncs knowing the art of stealth and shadow. But somehow, Leonardo didn't seem surprised, only curious from the expression in those deep drowning eyes. 

"Come on, hit the weights with me and I'll tell you about my pops." 

Following silently behind they began to press and lift loosing the daylight to training and for once listening to one another's words. 

 

******************************************  
After leaving the house Red raced down town to an empty lot. He could still feel the heat of the fire burning deep into his already reddened skin, his throat grew tight as if he were still choking on the smoke that threatened to cover his vision in endless black, but the memory that stood out clearly when standing int he rubble of the old warehouse was the vision of the woman he loved laying trapped. Limp beneath the roaring flames of beam that held her, blood shining in the light of fire all around her pale flesh, but those weren't even the worst of it. It was that smile, a peaceful accepting smile that was still on her face when they had managed to finally reach her. he  
"Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you call me?" Falling to his knees Red slammed a heavy fist to the ashen ground growling ask his voice grew deeper, darker, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS PAIN!?" Over and over he asked a ghost of a smile why, over and over he burried his fist to the ground pushing and pushing until either the groud broke or his fist. "Damn, damn it, damn it!" 

As he was to bring both fists crashing down again a sharp whizzing noise passed by his ear and stuck in the ground ahead. Turning with eyes burning with anger and sorrow his mind went blank. The shadow moved from the treeline, she was small but her eyes were razor sharp shimmering in the late afternoon sun. 

Red knew from the reputation who this female assassin was and his rage boiled hot, like a dormant volcanoe he boiled and burned waiting to erupt and distroy the very force that took his life away. 

"I know who you are and if you're here to kill me then you just missed your chance." Drawing his gun he held it ready to take down the alledged crime boss.

"Easy officer, I simply found that in the remains of this, holy ground." Her voice was silken and cold, a serpant's song of melody dripped from every word turning his stomach in disgust. 

"I have every reason to shoot you and bring your body down town. So unless you can give me a reason not to I'd get lost Karai Oroku."

A hum of amused laughter sent a shrill chill down his shell as the woman leaned against the trunk of the tree. "I'll give you two. I'll tell you one now, and the second after you put the toy away ok?" Her red lips curled into a coy grin when she saw the hesitation in his grip. "I know where Hun is and when you'll have a chance at revenge." 

His blood ran ice cold, Hun....the murderous bastard hadn't shown his ugly mug since the shootout with the Night Watchers and the department had no leads to fidning him. "Big talk for someone who is a liar and a dead woman standing." Holding his grip firmer his sights narrowed as his breath came inward prepared to fire. 

"Oh but you know I'm good for it. Always am, always will be. Just like your poor lost lover." The bullet clipped her dangeling hair as it struck the trunk in a warning shot. 

"I won't miss again." His eyes promised truth and her stanced changed preparing to flee if her ploy didn't work. 

"I don't doubt it. Unlike that coward boss of yours I know you can get the job done. So here's my second reason. If you do me a little favor, I'll not only tell you where you can find Hun; I'll deliver him right where you want him just pick the mood." 

"I can't trust a damn word that come sout of your mouth viper. What makes you think I'd even take that gamble." Her shoulders dropped as she took a stride forward unsetteling the flow of the stand off.

"Because if you didn't want to believe even the slightest bit of my words I'd be dead, and I have no loyalties but to my clan. Hun is not clan therefore you know I have no problem sharing my toys to get what I want in the end." 

"Alright snake, I'll bite. Why give up Hun and the Dragon's hold on the city? What could possilby want worth that huh?" 

Karai knew then she'd won and that this heartbroken terrapin hot head was going to help her get exactly what she wanted. "What you want more than the life of my minion." Fully closing the distance between them her voice slithered over his shoulder as she circled his space. "Revenge on Leonardo Hamato." 

His heart froze.

*************************  
The old photo was worn and bent, his tears washed into faded colors as he held tight to the only memory left. Looking now at his most treasured possession a new darkness embraced his broken heart and his gaze fell to the mirror of his room. 

His once brilliant eyes now shadow cast as they bore the sorrow of loss, his vibrant skin dimmed by dispair, and his giving, loving heart, broken and hardened. His reflection was that of a beast lurking under beds, scraping in the darkness, waiting to prey upon the vunerable and weak, he had become what most fear in the mst troubled of doubting times. 

"The path is clear now Jade, I can see what will bring us both justice and peace. This is how you remind me of what I really am."


End file.
